Girl Meets Trust
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: 'You know what the best thing about having friends is? You can always trust them.' After the detention that Riley, Lucas and Maya had together they have a talk at the detention room, talking about what Riley just said and the true meaning of their friendship and trust. Riley/Maya/Lucas/Farkle friendship with slight Lucas/Riley One Shot! :) READ AN IN CHAPTER 2! IMPORTANT! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! :D**

**I'm here with my very first 'Girl Meets World' One Shot for you! :)**

**I honestly didn't plan on watching it (that's why I only started yesterday and only watched 3 episodes so far), but now I have an idea for a story that might only go with this show and I have to say now I really like the show :)**

**I just watched the episode Girl Meets Sneak Peak and in my opinion there is a missing scene that I now want to fill in :)  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**It's short , but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**'You know what the best thing about having friends is? You can always trust them.' Aftter the detention that Riley, Lucas and Maya had together they have a talk at the detention room, talking about what Riley just said and the true meaning of their friendship and trust.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the detention room<strong>

**No One's POV**

The four friends just continue smiling at each other and smiling over their success.

Riley, Maya and Lucas didn't only show Missy how to make real friendship work, but they also showed her that no matter what, their friendship was stronger than anything and that was what counted.

7th class was too early for all of them to really think about too serious things.

''Wow. I never thought that Missy could be even grumpier than as I told her that I don't know , if it's a good idea for me to go out with her.'' Lucas stated.

Riley looked shocked at the boy and then at Maya who chuckled.

''Well, I guess she has more in her than we all thought.'' She replied.

At that the four friends chuckled and nodded.

All of them knew that Missy was only one of the many problems that were about to come.

''You really already tried to turn her down?'' Riley asked Lucas shocked.

Lucas nodded at that and smiled. ''She's not my type anyway. Also not in 5 years.'' He replied.

''Yeah, she wasn't my type either. I only have two types and they are called Maya and Riley.'' Farkle added and gave the two girls a flirty smile.

The two girls looked at each other at that and smiled.

''I only have one type.'' Lucas stated and gave Riley a smile.

Riley blushed at that and smiled widely back and then looked at Maya.

She made a wave with her hand for her to continue, but Riley thought about it.

Was she really ready for this? She liked Lucas like a lot, but she was still too young to imagine being really in love with him.

''No.'' She suddenly exclaimed.

Lucas looked confused and shocked at her and Riley took a deep breath.

She gave him a guilty smile and added, ''Don't get me wrong. I don't want to see you with another girl or something like this, but like I said. We're in 7th grade. I'm too young to- feel something like this. I'm just counting on my friends that I can trust in.''

She smiled at the three and added, ''And that won't ever leave my side like you already showed me one time.''

Riley was looking down now, hoping that Lucas would understand her.

Maya sighed and shook her head at her best friend smiling.

That was the Riley she knew and loved.

Now Lucas just had to do his job and he most certainly did. He smiled, stood up and walked to Riley.

He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at her. Riley smiled back and they didn't say anything.

Maya rolled her eyes and then stated, ''You do know that one of you two has to say something?''

Lucas chuckled at that and Riley smiled.

''I do know what to say. Riley is right. I do like it like it is right now and I'm not going to try to push anything. I want to go to the movies with all of you guys, be friends with you and trust you.'' He told them.

''Yeah, we can still talk about marriage later, right Maya?'' Farkle added, wriggling his eyebrows and looking at Maya.

Maya rolled her eyes and replied, ''If that's what you want.''

''It sure is.'' Farkle stated and grinned.

Maya chuckled and Riley had to chuckle , too while standing up.

Then she gave her usual 'Riley- being- unsure- yet- happy' smile and looked at her three best friends.

''I don't know what'll happen in the future, but promise me one thing.'' She stated.

''Anything.'' Came out of the other three mouths at the same time.

''No matter what'll happen, stay exactly like you are.'' Riley told them.

The others looked at her and she added, ''The trustworthy and great friends I wouldn't trade for anyone else.''

Maya smiled at that and stood up and nodded. ''Promised.'' She replied and stood besides Riley.

Farkle stood up and walked besides Lucas. ''You have my word.'' He also said.

Then everyone looked at Lucas who chuckled in response.

''Of course. Always.'' He replied.

Riley sighed relieved and then Maya just took them all into a big group hug.

Everyone smiled into the group and they all knew that there will come more times like this and there will be more problems, but the most important thing was the trust in each other and the knowing that there will always be someone there for them.

Their true friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my very first Girl Meets World One Shot for you guys :D<strong>

**I can't tell yet, if I'll write the story , but this sure won't be the last time that you see me here :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. AN!

**Hay people! I have good news! :D**

**Since I don't have that much time to update anymore on my stories (because of some other big projects outside from fan fiction net) I now made an instagram account for fan fiction net :)**

**On this account will be exclusive sneak peaks of new chapters from my stories and infos about stories :)**

**Also for my 100th in general for GMW :D**

**If you want to know more follow the account!**

**The link is on my profile pretty much at the top! :)**

**Hope to see you there and that it's hopefully a bit less worse for you now that I'm so horrible in updating :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
